Aerial Area Rug
by TheAllySue
Summary: The hidden dialect of the song Aerial Area Rug! It is Phinbella and everyone is encouraging it. The story is self explanatory so just start reading!


Aerial Area Rug the unseen scene (Or the forgotten scene)

Mostly i was watching

* * *

><p>~Ferb~<p>

I saw Phineas reach out to Isabella. "Wow" she said as she took his hand. Of course! This was the perfect opportunity for Isabella and Phineas' relationship to grow. A magic carpet ride screamed romance. I made sure they sat next to each other while I sat on the other side of the T.V. We flew over to Buford who was fishing with Baljeet. Poor kid, he must train to withstand some of this stuff like holding your breath.

We flew around down town and I rounded up the guys, excluding Phineas, to the end of the rug. "Guys, I see potential here." I said and gestured my head over at Phineas and Isabella. "Leave them alone today and maybe it could spring into more."

"What if nothing happens?" Buford asked gruffly.

"Then at least we are making Isabella happy." I shot back.

"This is all dependent on Phineas' behavior!" Baljeet exclaimed!

"True, but if I know my brother he will be at least nice to her." I defended.

"Okay whatever, works for me." Buford shrugged then sat on the floor watching Pinhead Pierre. Baljeet walked over and sat on the couch. With nowhere to go I decided to sit on top of the T.V. might as well be king of the world for once.

_I guess the main difference is we're looking down! _The disembodied voice sang. I looked over at Phineas and Isabella. They were staring deep into each other's eyes then smiled and looked down at Danville. This is what I wanted to see.

We flew around doing fun stuff. Buford almost fell off but luckily grabbed onto Baljet before he fell to the ground. _So climb on our aerial area rug, its certain to keep us a loft. _We all looked up at the sky Buford and Baljeet were on the couch with their legs dangling in the air. I had stayed on the T.V. and Phineas and Isabella were lying next to each other on the rug. _Its aerodynamics are highly advanced and its weave is so tight and so soft. _Phineas was rubbing the carpet back and forth Isabella watched with a smile on her face. They aren't leaving each other's side. This is going exactly how I planned. We flew past a airplane and waved to the pilot. I think we probably freaked him out a bit, but it is always good to say hello to fellow airship men. Phineas, Isabella and I went behind the couch and started swinging our legs over the edge. We started flying into this cloud hole that reminded me of care bears. Since when are clods pink and purple? I decide to go back to the T.V before we broke the cloud wall. Phineas and Isabella stayed behind the couch. I heard them murmuring something, but I couldn't make it out. Whatever it is, they were talking and being alone.

_It's a brand new perspective literally. _We all sat down to listen to Baljeet rant about perspectives. Isabella had a smile on her face though, and so did Phineas. They were sitting next to each other. WE all got up and moved the front of the carpet. Buford stayed behind to keep watching Pinhead Pierre with Father. Phineas and Isabella sat on one side and Baljeet and I on the other. _We can see the tops of building! Come along with me! _ "Ferb!" Baljeet whispered. "This is working great! Isolation really brings people together."

"Let's make sure we don't make it too noticeable though. Phineas may be oblivious, but he will know something is up." I warn.

"Good thinking!" he cheers.

They all go back to the couch to continue watching Pinhead. Baljeet climbs to the very top of the sofa and relaxes while Phineas and Isabella enjoy the show together on the couch. Buford seems to really like Pinhead cartoons because he is staring intently at the screen smiling as big as I have ever seen him smile. I just climb back on the T.V. it is too fun NOT to be king of the world when you have a chance. When the show finished Buford had moved to the other side of the rug and Phineas had moved to the other side of my father. "Dad, did you like the magic carpet ride?" he asks.

"Oh thank you boys. This was lovely." He mused. He had really enjoyed himself and had even made a game of catching popcorn while flying.

Phineas walked over to me casually. "Ferb, don't think I don't know what you did today but thanks I had a lot of fun with Isabella."

I gave him a look like _Who? Moi? _But he just gave me a wink and relaxed his arm on the T.V. I stood up. "Does anyone else want to be king of the world?"

Phineas responded with a cool, happy, and relaxed voice. "Ah, keep it bro. It suits you." As we flew away through the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>*Gushes* Iam so proud! I watched the music video of this song like ten times to get the scenes right. Now I am very proud. I might just do song fis like this if someone wants them since this was fun to write. i liked getting into Ferb's head. :D Also i know Ferb was a little OOC for talking so much but you gotta start a story somehow. <strong>


End file.
